Shimorekka
|manga debut = "Great Escape" |anime debut = |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Galactic Bandit Brigade |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Galactic Bandit Brigade. He is the tertiary antagonist of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga. Appearance Shimorekka is one of the more diminutive members of Moro's crew. His notable feature is the inclusion of several tentacles on the top of his head. Personality Befitting his criminal nature, Shimorekka's shown to be ruthless and appeared to have adopted Moro's ideals, as he attempts to kill the Macereni siblings for being traitors to Moro. Shimorekka also possesses an arrogant side to him, as he was showing taunting/belittling Jaco during their confrontation. In spite of this, he seems to respect Seven-Three's abilities, believing that no one's a match for him. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Alongside the other prisoners, Shimorekka is released by Moro's second wish, they then proceed to take over the facility and re-secure Saganbo's Ship - promptly using it to head to New Namek. After New Namek is destroyed, Shimorekka pilots the ship, taking Moro around the galaxy to feast on more planets. They stop at the planet Zoon where the Zoon-seijin attempt to protect their royal treasure from the members of the Galactic Bandit Brigade. Shimorekka defeats many of the defenders by himself, leap frogging from one to the other, killing them in graphic fashion with his bare hands and voices his excitement upon seeing what the chest holds within. After Moro and Saganbo receive a report of powerful life-forms on Earth from the Macareni Gang, Shimorekka is deployed alongside Seven-Three and Yunba. On their way there Yunba begins to complain about wanting food, leading them to stop on a planet inhabited by porcupine-like aliens, Seven-Three copies their powers and kills them while Shimorekka and Yunba eat their food. Seven-Three then notices one of them with a portal creating ability getting children to safety and promptly copies the ability, he then uses it to go to Earth alongside Shimorekka and Yunba, appearing on The Lookout. Upon spotting the jailed Macareni Gang, Shimorekka asks if Jaco was the one who captured them then makes his way over to the trio where he relays a message from Moro, "Traitors acting on their own are dispensable" and goes in to kill them but is stopped by Piccolo for forbids killing on the sanctuary and tells them to leave the planet. Once Seven-Three intervenes and the battles begin, Shimorekka pursues them and on the ground below the Lookout he steals Jaco's gun and engages him in battle to which he appears to hold an advantage. He then watches as his comrade Seven-Three is overwhelmed by Gohan and tells him to get a hold of him as it is his power that would be most beneficial. He advises Seven-Three to use the abilities he has in stock after his time using Piccolo's abilities runs out. He contacts and uses monitor mode to show Moro and Saganbo the events transpiring on Earth before beating on the helpless Dragon Gang after their energy is absorbed. After they are ordered to retreat by Saganbo, he tells the others that they will return though Jaco is able to buy them some extra time. Two months later, Shimorekka re-appears along with Moro and the rest of the Galactic Bandit Brigade on Earth. He advises Seven-Three when he battles against Gohan and Piccolo, first telling him to switch to using Gohan's ability and then later urgently telling him to use Moro's ability when he appears to be on the verge of defeat. However before Seven-Three can begin, he and Shimorekka are kicked in the face by the arriving androids 17 and 18. Shimorekka fights against Android 18 but finds himself outmatched. When Moro arrives, he grabs the wounded Seven-Three, who had been beaten by Android 17, and throws him at Shimorekka, ordering him to help him recover and returns him to their ship. Power Shimorekka is able to easily kill numerous Zoon-seijin warriors. He also holds an edge over Jaco in combat. He is able to fight Android 18, though is on the losing end for the entire battle and fails to deal any damage to his foe. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight - '''The ability to fly through the use of ''Ki. *'Ki-enchanced Strike - '''Shimorekka tried to kill the Macareni gang with a ki-based strike. Equipment *'Ray Gun''' - A weapon stolen from Jaco. Battles *Shimorekka vs. Zoon-seijin *Shimorekka vs. Jaco *Shimorekka, Yunba and Seven-Three vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Piccolo, Krillin and Jaco *Shimorekka vs. Android 18 Gallery References Site Navigation es:Shimorekka Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Characters